


Outfits

by Random_Soul



Series: Short And Sweet [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Everyone Just Loves To Tease Aaron Burr, Holly Poly, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, sexy outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul
Summary: There is a reason that Peggy always chooses Aaron when it comes to putting him in embarrassing outfits.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Everyone, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Short And Sweet [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737271
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	Outfits

**Author's Note:**

> I won't have internet tomorrow, so you get this a day early! 
> 
> Yay!!!

Peggy ran up, jumping on the couch beside her sister. Eliza simply set down her book.

“What now?”

“Help me convince Aaron to try on this new outfit!”

“Why Aaron? He has four boyfriends. Make one of them try it on.”

“Because they’re no fun.”

“They’re more likely to say yes.”

“That’s why they’re no fun!” Eliza rubbed her eyes.

“Alright. Why don’t I come with you and you show me why Aaron is more fun to tease than the rest of them.” Peggy beamed and jumped off.

This was gonna be a long day.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Peggy runs up to Hercules in the hallway

“Hey, Hercules?”

“Hey, Peggy?”

“Will you wear this to school tomorrow? I’ll give you five bucks.” Hercules grabbed the stack of clothes from Peggy. Eliza was by her side, just watching. Hercules inspected the clothes.

“Absolutely not. These are horrible colors, unflattering fits, and will look awful on me. Let me make a new, better outfit based off of this. If I’m wearing sexy outfits, I’m wearing them right.” Hercules said, matter of factly. Hercules whisked himself away to put it in his locker. Peggy bounces and looks for her next target. Lafayette won’t even need convincing. She sees him arriving at school and meets up with him.

“Bonjour, Peggy. What can I do for you?”

“Wear this to school, tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Laf grabs the clothes and puts them in his backpack. Peggy turns to Eliza.

“See? They go along with everything. Aaron doesn’t. So, when he finally does agree to wear it, it is so much more rewarding and makes me feel proud of myself!”

“How about John and Alex?” Eliza asked. Peggy sees them talking by the lockers. “Wow. You got lucky, Pegs. The group usually spends all their time together and now you’ve gotten to address them one on one, except for those two.”

“It’s almost like the author wanted it to happen that way.”

“What?”

“What? Come on, let’s go!” Peggy, once again, drags Eliza over to the two. Peggy pulls two more outfits out of her bag. “Will you two wear these tomorrow?”

“Is it gay?”

“Of course it is, John. It’s not you if it’s not fabulously gay.”

“That’s right. Yeah, I’ll wear mine.”

“I won’t. I have a debate tomorrow and I need to look my best.” Peggy looked disappointed. Now, Eliza can’t have that, can she?

“It’s no surprise, sis. Alex can’t rock that and doesn’t have the balls to try.”

“Excuse you! I can rock any outfit! I just don’t want to.”

“Jefferson would probably wear it-” Alex rips the clothes out of Peggy’s hand before Eliza can even finish the sentence.

“If Jefferson can do it, I can do it better! And I’ll prove it. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Alex turned and stormed away. John waves bye and follows them.

“Now, time for Aaron.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Eliza does see why Peggy always wants Aaron to wear the outfits. Peggy had to beg Aaron for an hour, then agree to take him to dinner and buy ice cream for a month. It’s fun to have a challenge and Eliza is positive the trouble was worth it. Now all she has to do is find them.

She’s assuming they are in the middle of the giant group of people.

She and Peggy push their way through to see them. Aaron’s not there right now, but the other four are a sight to see. Each has outfits unique to them and corresponds surprisingly well with their personalities.

John, of course, is fabulously gay. He has on a hooded sweatshirt with rainbow drips over a black background. He’s got a pair of booty shorts that are black, put rainbow tights underneath. The outfit is finished off with black high top shoes (the ones that end just above the ankle) and a rainbow going across the back of them. His hair is pulled back by a rainbow scrunchie.

Alex is basically the opposite. He’s got on a dark green dress vest with no shirt underneath (Eliza wonders how he can escape the dress code in that. Then again, all boys can escape the dress code). He also has tight, black pants and a black tie around his neck. His outfit appears to be the simplest out of all of them.

Next is Lafayette’s and Eliza is extremely jealous of it. It’s a white dress made out of silk. The sleeves go to the wrist and It’s tight to the body. Halfway down his thigh, a slit on the left leg starts. The dress then appears to almost sweep over to the right, until it ends at a point just above the ankle on the right side. The real flare lies within the sparkly red knee-high boots. He has a headband full of flowers in the same shade of red with sparkles at the end of the petals.

Lastly, is Hercules. Hercules has black, leather pants and some dark orange boots. The boots match his belt, his headband, and his fingerless gloves. He’s wearing a black, leather jacket that’s zipped to his chest revealing no shirt. He also has jewelry. Basically, he’s a biker. Alex sees Eliza and straightens up.

“I told you I could pull it off better than Thomas!”

“I never said you couldn’t. You interrupted me before I could. Laf, I don’t think those shoes came with that outfit.”

“They didn’t. About two years ago, I went and saw Kinky Boots. I ordered these shoes during intermission.” Peggy looked around for a minute.

“Where’s Aaron? He said he was gonna wear an outfit too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Peggy just has to buy him ice cream for a month.” Peggy looks through the group of people to see Aaron walking around in a long coat, basically reaching the ground. She runs to him and the others follow.”

“LET ME SEE IT!!!”

“No. It’s embarrassing.” Aaron stops and looks at his boyfriends. His face begins to practically glow red from embarrassment and he immediately looks away. “Did you get my four boyfriends to dress like strippers, too?”

“Actually, you were the only hard one. I think Laf was a little too eager to agree. NOW, SHOW US!” Aaron sighs and drops the trench coat.

He’s in a purple overcoat from the late 1700s that reaches his knees. It’s opened, showing off the dress shirt that’s unbuttoned to just below his ribcage. He’s got tight purple pants that match the coat, ending at brown boots. Peggy knew that she couldn’t get too sexual with it, or Aaron would never agree. Lafayette hugs Aaron from behind.

“You look so good, mon cheri.”

“Why do you guys feel the need to tease me instead of each other?”

“Because you’re more fun.”

“Excuse me!” The seven teenagers turn to the teacher walking up to them. He looks at each one, five of which are in skimpy outfits, up and down. “I’m going to have to dress code you guys for this. It is unacceptable.”

“We understand sir. I am sorry-”

“I mean really, Ms. Schuyler. Your shoulders cannot be showing. They are a distraction.”

“YOU’VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!”


End file.
